Project Summary ? MHC and Genetics Core The breeding colony management program at the Tulane National Primate Research Center (TNPRC) is highly integrated and evidence-based, incorporating health surveillance, husbandry practices, preventive medicine, behavioral management, and genetic management. The primary goal of the genetic management program of the TNPRC SPF macaque breeding colony is the maintenance of genetic diversity. At the TNPRC a panel of single nucleotide polymorphisms (SNP) has been used to determine parentage. This information has been used to assess the genetic health of the colony and is utilized along with specific breeding management practices to reduce inbreeding and maximize genetic diversity. The TNPRC Genome Bank contains materials from over 9000 unique animals for use by investigators and will expand over the next grant cycle. One of the key developments in AIDS research has been the association of MHC haplotype with susceptibility to infection and disease progression. All individuals in the TNPRC SPF breeding colony have been characterized for 10 MHC alleles. The TNPRC MHC typing core will continue to perform MHC typing for 10 alleles, which has met the needs of core and affiliate (outside) scientists in almost all cases over the past 2 grant cycles. When MHC deep sequencing is required for specific experiments, the Genetics Services Unit at the Wisconsin National Primate Research Center performs these services, utilizing the expertise of that unit and eliminating the need for duplicating those capabilities at the TNPRC. An important element in the evolution of the genetic management program at the TNPRC over the period of the last grant cycle has been the inclusion of a number of collaborators who are experts in the field of nonhuman primate genetics. The characterization of the genetics of the colony has increased considerably because of these partnerships which continue to be expanded. The Nonhuman Primate Research Consortium (NHPRC) has offered the opportunity to begin establishing a system wide approach to overall colony management across the NPRCs. The expertise of our collaborators and NHPRC working groups has helped to establish new management strategies and confirm the TNPRCs approach to genetic management is meeting the goal of maintaining genetic diversity. The aim of the MHC and Genetics Core is to continue genetic characterization of the SPF breeding colony, use data analysis and an integrated approach to validate decision making, continue genome banking of tissues, and continue MHC typing of the colony.